1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems and methods, particularly to a system and method for processing downloaded data.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of computer technology and network technology, the Internet has become a main medium for people to acquire information. People can search on their favorite subjects, gather all kinds of data of the subject, and can even create a business over the Internet.
Uniform Resource Identifiers/Locators (URIs, URLs) are short character strings that specify resources of objects on the Internet: documents, images, downloadable files, services, electronic mailboxes, and other resources. They make resources available under a variety of naming schemes, and access methods such as Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), File Transfer Protocol (FTP).
During the development of new products, engineers need to analyze massive data, which mostly shown by Web pages, about products related to the new products from the Internet. The data often includes a great number of images. When the data is downloaded, original URLs of the images in the data are often modified to local URLs on a local server by an administrator. Users on client computers connected to the local server can access the images via the local URLs. However, if the local URLs change and the users are not notified of new local URLs, the users would fail to access the images.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method for processing downloaded data, which can process URL information in downloaded data flexibly.